Rupture
by vane84
Summary: Voici un OS qui parle de la rupture entre Stiles et Malia


_Je tenais juste à faire ce tout petit OS, histoire de faire une scène sur la rupture Stiles/Malia, ce qui manque cruellement dans TW à mon sens ! La scène se trouve donc juste après l'épisode 520._

* * *

Stiles était à l'hôpital afin de se faire recoudre sous la clavicule gauche. En effet, sauver la vie de Malia ne fut pas de tout repos pour le jeune homme. Peu habitué à l'action, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il allait être directement dans la ligne de mire de la louve du désert à l'instant où il aurait posé un pas dans la maison ! Malia l'avait alors projeté afin de l'éloigner de sa mère mais ce fut ensuite lui qui attaqua afin qu'elle laisse tranquille la coyote. Certes, la diversion avait été de courte durée mais à la fin, Malia avait réussi à reprendre le dessus grâce aux griffes de Belasko et éliminer la menace « louve du désert ».

Il venait donc de se faire recoudre par Mélissa et attendait pour signer la paperasserie afin qu'il puisse sortir de cette chambre. Dans l'attente, il tenta de remettre son t-shirt, ce qui ne fut pas sans douleur, les points tirant sur la peau du jeune homme. Au même instant, Malia entra dans la chambre et vit Stiles en train de se débattre avec son t-shirt. Elle s'approcha et l'aida, ce qui arrangea bien le jeune homme.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Non ça va, pour une fois que je suis au cœur de l'action ! Tu es venue voir Braeden ? Elle va bien ?

\- Oui elle va bien mais c'est aussi toi que je suis venue voir.

\- Oh. Merci.

\- Stiles, on a jamais vraiment parlé de notre… rupture, si on peut appeler ça comme ça !

\- Tu sais, la normalité ne faisait pas partie de nos habitudes alors il est logique que notre rupture soit pour le moins atypique mais tu as raison, il est temps d'en parler. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on s'évite. Que nous est-il arrivé ?

\- On ne se faisait plus confiance. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible.

\- Pour ma part, ça a commencé quand je t'ai caché la mort de Donovan, cependant, il n'y avait rien de personnel, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas en parler. Et ça l'est toujours autant.

\- Et moi je t'ai caché que je continuais à chercher ma mère.

\- Sacré couple ! Au moins on s'est arrêté avant de se faire du mal.

\- Je suis consciente que je me suis brusquement éloignée de toi mais tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à étaler mes sentiments, tu avais pour habitude de le faire pour nous deux.

\- Oui, je sais. J'aurai dû me battre pour qu'on reste ensemble.

\- N'aie pas de regret, on est deux dans un couple. On s'est progressivement séparé, d'un commun accord mais jamais je n'ai voulu te faire souffrir.

\- J'en suis conscient, ne t'inquiète pas. Toute cette histoire avec les dread doctors et ta mère nous a mis à l'épreuve.

\- Visiblement, on a échoué.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça, ce qui est fait, est fait.

\- Il faut tourner la page.

Le jeune homme et la coyote se regardèrent, heureux d'avoir pu échanger ces quelques mots, même si pour eux, ils étaient presque inutiles. En effet, les mots n'étaient pas toujours nécessaires et pour une raison qu'ils ne sauraient expliquer, ils savaient ce que l'autre ressentait. Ils avaient cependant compris qu'ils étaient allés au bout de leur histoire. A cet instant, Mélissa entra avec un papier et une boite de médicaments :

\- Salut Malia. Tiens, _dit-elle en donnant le document et un stylo à Stiles_. Je te donne aussi des antibiotiques à prendre pendant une semaine, ce serait dommage que tu succombes à une infection après avoir joué au héros !

\- Merci, _répondit-il en lui signant le papier et en prenant la boite de médicament_. Vous pourrez dire à Scott que je préfère rester chez moi ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr. Prenez soin de vous, _termina-t-elle en sortant de la chambre_.

\- Je vais y aller, _ajouta-t-il_.

\- Merci d'avoir été là quand j'ai eu besoin de toi.

\- Ca marche dans les deux sens, ma belle.

\- Amis ?

\- Bien sûr. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours là pour toi. Tout ce que je te souhaite, c'est d'être heureuse.

Il se mit debout, enfila sa veste et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Il lui fit un sourire, bien qu'elle puisse apercevoir qu'il avait les yeux larmoyants, puis il partit. La coyote laissa échapper une larme, reconnaissante de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Stiles, mais aussi du manque que cela allait provoquer dans sa vie.


End file.
